the_realm_of_arenithfandomcom-20200215-history
The battle of Sina Strelec: Part 1
The battle of Sina Strelec: Part 1 ' ' Ashton gazed over the waves lapping the shore; he admired the beauty and power of the ocean. He turned around to gaze once again from his post on the wall to the large plains of Sina Strelec. He hears a shout from his right then turns. A man he hadn’t see before with two daggers in his hands was pointing towards the west. Following the man’s gesture Ashton was met with the horrifying sight of hundreds of cultists charging straight for the great walls of Sina Strelec. The woman ran off towards the alarm bell as the men around him drew their weapons with murmurs of prayers that would most likely be lost to Aion. The cultist’s advance continued and Ashton could now make out the curses and vile prayers they made to Baal. As the alarm bells went off the first of the villagers living outside of the walls got up and began to run. Sina Strelec was plunged into chaos as people scrambled for entry into the city. The cultists reached the walls their putrid stench hitting Ashton immediately. Ashton drew his bow notching an arrow, but this time he felt Aion’s blessings stronger than ever. He pulled back with all his might and let the arrow fly into the creatures that were no longer human. ' ' Leona chased after the strange warrior, but her legs could not carry her as fast as the man, Garen jogged behind them with Sir. Bernard. The party rounded the corner to find the cultists already scrambling to get up on the walls. The warrior rushed ahead yelling battle cries at the cultists, while Garen seemed to still be catching his breath. She turned to the knight and he nodded, now running after the warrior once more. The man was engulfed in fighting the second he hit the cultists, killing them left and right. Leona ducked under an elites blade yelling at him “This is madness!” The man seemed too wrapped in bloodshed to listen to Leona, so she pushed the elite back with her shield and plunged her blade into the vile creature with a ripping sound. She stepped back withdrawing her sword to see Garen slice a cultist in half with a single blow. The knight seemed to be in the thick of things with the spartan, which was what the warrior had called himself earlier. More and more cultists began entering the fray and the group was forced to steadily move back. ' ' Thresh gazed over the battle from the ship an expression of glee on his face. He thought to himself, “Why the souls I shall collect today will power my lantern for a millenia.” He was snapped out of it by Hecarim’s hooves stomping on the deck. “Why not strike now?!” Hecarim was yelling at the wolf. The wolf teasingly opened his jaws around Hecarim’s neck whispering “Only when the time is right may I make my move.” Hecarim trotted off looking in anxiety at the siege. Thresh rolled his eyes for he knew Hecarim was but a slave to killing. He returned to his thoughts, but which he used to plunged back into his mortal life. He remembered faintly the vault of magical artifacts he had guarded and finally the culling. *He muttered to himself* “That day will forever haunt me as the happiest day of my life.” ' ' Ashton loosed another arrow right into the forehead of a cultist then gazed in horror as one of the creatures gutted a soldier in half with it’s blade. He loosed an arrow into that creature spitting over the wall as he did so. What soldiers remained were being overrun by sheer numbers of the unearthly creatures. Ashton saw the last fighter, the man who had first spotted the charge before he overrun by creatures, he heard the bell of evacuation ring from the city and realizing the fight was lost jumped off the wall, heading into the city leaving the man behind. ' ' The spartan ripped through another two elites, but felt a hand on his shoulder wrench him back from the fighting. The three he had just met were retreating for the line the soldiers had drawn by the bridge, he ran to it the horde close behind him. He heard Leona yell “Cover your eyes!” He unwillingly threw his hands over his eyes. He could feel a warm radiance on his back and when he opened his eyes the cultists were writhing on the ground clawing at their eyes. He charged in with the others and letting out a battle cry. Smashing into a cultist he suddenly felt his legs being grasped as he was thrown into the river with a massive splash. ' ' Hiridun plunged his dagger into the cultist, the breath from the creature taking him aback. A gauntlet smashed into his face as an elite picked him up. He stabbed his dagger into its arm and the creature threw Hiridun across the wall, Smashing him in an pile of these "Barbarians," Which would begin to beat down on you, Severly wounding you. Suddenly, You hear an Shout, And them running off, So he did the dumb thing, Grab his dagger, And plunge it in one of their head's, Then chase after them. Garen hoists the sail as the spartan from before runs up waving. Leona lowers a small ladder and the man rushes up it. He turns around to see the other ships leaving harbor and taking the wheel he does so too. Turning around he sees the fires from the city rising up, smoke billowing from many of the houses. He turns around grabbing the shoddy steering wheel and turns the ship towards the nearest island. Category:Lore Category:Work of art Category:Arenithverse 1 Category:Gibs finest event writings